


Day 24: BDSM

by Cup_aTea



Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Cock Sucking, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Praise Kink Clint, Unbeta'd, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: Steve circled the bed slowly, looking down at his handiwork.  Clint was lying on his front. His head was turned to the side and his eyes were hazy.  Steve was happy to see that Clint wasn’t tracking his steps; he had fully relaxed into the hold that Steve had put him into.“How do you feel, Clint?” Steve asked, carding his fingers through Clint’s hair.“Good,” Clint mumbled.His eyes closed as Steve scratched his scalp.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952779
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Day 24: BDSM

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, today's prompt was BDSM/rough sex. Missed that second one by a mile :D

Steve circled the bed slowly, looking down at his handiwork. Clint was lying on his front. His head was turned to the side and his eyes were hazy. Steve was happy to see that Clint wasn’t tracking his steps; he had fully relaxed into the hold that Steve had put him into. Ropes wound up his forearms like bracers, and soft leather cuffs encircled his wrists and ankles. Steve had used the cuffs to connect Clint wrist to ankle on both sides, pulling his limbs taut like one of his bows. 

“How do you feel, Clint?” Steve asked, carding his fingers through Clint’s hair.

“Good,” Clint mumbled.

His eyes closed as Steve scratched his scalp.

“You’ll take any position I put you in, won’t you,” Steve mused. He ran his hand down to Clint’s neck, briefly massaging the tight muscles there before reaching down to stroke the warm skin along his spine. “I’m sure anyone would think you’d be a bratty sub. Nobody realises how good you are for me. You always do your best for me.”

Clint whimpered.

“Such a good boy,” Steve said, stroking his hair again. Clint leaned into the touch as much as he could.

“Do you want a reward for being so good for me?” Steve asked. “Or do you want to stay like this for a while?”

Clint’s mouth worked for moment before he said, “Can I suck you? Can that be my reward?”

“Are you sure? That sounds like a reward for me, not for you,” Steve said, even though he knew that Clint loved getting to have Steve’s cock in his mouth. He tugged on Clint’s hair lightly, relishing the moan.

“Please? I want to feel you. I want to make it nice for you,” Clint said, trying and failing to turn his head to nuzzle against Steve’s hand. 

“Believe me, this is more than enough for me,” Steve said. “But since you asked so sweetly...”

Steve reached down and grasped Clint carefully. Then he tugged Clint forward to the edge of the bed so that his head was half hanging off. He took a step back and unbuckled his belt slowly. He smiled at how Clint’s eyes followed every movement as he undid his trousers and pulled himself out. Clint wet his lips as Steve held his half-hard cock loosely in his palm.

“You really are ready for this, aren’t you, sweetheart?”

Clint nodded eagerly, and Steve laughed.

He stepped closer and fed Clint the tip of his cock. Clint’s lips closed around it with a moan, and he licked and sucked with a single-minded determination. Steve buried his fingers in Clint’s hair again, tugging lightly to make Clint moan. He also started gently thrusting into Clint’s mouth, not going too deep, but enough to make Clint open his mouth further.

“You’re doin’ so good, baby. You’re making me feel so good,” Steve crooned.

Clint whimpered, looking up at Steve as best he could. His pupils were blown wide under his pale eyelashes, and they sent a bolt of heat through Steve.

“You look so gorgeous for me,” Steve said, smoothing a hand down Clint’s back. “You stay right where I put you and let me do whatever I want.”

He kneaded Clint’s ass still thrusting carefully into his mouth. He watched and waited until Clint’s eyes slipped closed. Then Steve moved his hand and pressed a finger inside Clint’s ass. Clint’s eyes flew open and he made a garbled noise around Steve’s cock. 

Steve chuckled. He added another finger, thrusting them in the same easy rhythm as his cock. Clint was making quiet noises, and his ass was squeezing pleasingly around Steve’s fingers. 

After a minute, Clint clicked his fingers, and Steve paused. He let go Clint’s ass and pulled out of his mouth, cupping his head with one hand.

“Are you all right, Clint?” he said, searching Clint’s face.

“No fingers?” Clint asked. “I can’t...It’s just...”

“All right, baby. That’s okay,” Steve said, resting one hand at the base of Clint’s neck.

Clint took a few deep breath. “Can I still have your cock though?”

“You sure that’s not too much for you?” Steve said, half joking.

“No, I can take it. I want you to come in my mouth. Please, sir?” Clint said, invoking the s- word and blinking up innocently at Steve through his lashes.

Steve shook his head fondly, but repositioned himself nonetheless.

“All right then, baby. I’m pretty close. You ready for me to come?”

Clint nodded, or at least he did until Steve pushed between his lips. Clint moaned around him loudly and Steve shuddered at the sensation around his cock.

Using one hand to hold Clint’s head still, Steve began thrusting into his mouth. He didn’t go to fast but he was pushing deeper so that the head of his cock was reaching Clint’s throat. Clint was relaxed and pliant in his hold, and he made the most delicious noises as he worked to take Steve cock. Steve murmured sweet nothings to him about how good he looked and how good he was being. 

Clint was looking up at him as best he could, and his eyes were red rimmed. A few stray tears were caught on his lashes, but he wasn’t asking Steve to pause and he was swallowing around Steve’s cock with every thrust. 

“You’re doing so well, Clint, that’s it. I’m almost there,” Steve murmured.

Clint hummed around him and Steve groaned, pushing deeper into Clint’s heat. Clint took him easily, letting Steve fuck into his throat. Steve tugged harder on Clint’s hair and rocked into his mouth a few more times before he came. 

Steve groaned as his orgasm rocked through him and pulled back a little so Clint could breath more easily. Clint swallowed, swallowing down Steve’s load, and then started licking Steve clean.

When it became too much, Steve pulled back and stroked Clint’s cheek.

“Thank you, baby, that was so good for me,” he said.

Clint hummed, purring like a cat.

“Are you ready for me to untie you?” Steve asked. He ran a hand down Clint’s arm.

Clint nodded, looking a little disappointed. “Can I keep the cuffs?”

“Sure, sweetheart.”

Steve centered Clint back on the bed and slowly undid the clasps and ropes. He eased Clint out of the position, checking his muscles and helping him lie in the bed.

When everything was undone except the individual cuffs, Steve climbed onto the bed and pulled Clint into his arms. Steve took his time massaging his way down Clint’s arms, trying to work out any knots he found. Clint curled against him quietly, a pleased sleepy smile on his face. His cock was half hard and softening, but he didn’t ask for anything, so Steve let it be.

“Doing all right, baby?” Steve asked. He had reached Clint’s fingers and was working them gently.

“Mmmm. Can we stay here for a while?” Clint said.

“Sure we can,” Steve said, pressing a kiss to his hair. 

Clint made a contented sound and Steve watched as he slowly fell asleep.


End file.
